A Thousand Pawsteps
by The Cat Whiskers
Summary: Shakra wants a more exciting life, she wants to be a warrior. She leaves her family in search of the Clans, picking up some friends along the way..what awaits her?
1. Morning Walks

A sleek black cat streaks past the tall oak, the forest floor a blur. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and there was a flash of light - a storm was on it's way. She stops suddenly, her ears pricked and scenting..enemy clan!  
"Attack!"  
In the blink of an eye, cats are swarming everywhere locked in a vicious battle of fang and claw. There is yowling, screeching, wails and cries as blood is shed. The cat is bowled over and in a swift movement the two pelts are locked in battle, tumbling across the decaying leaves and sending moist earth flying to StarClan and back. Teeth are flashing in the dim moonlight, a cry splits the air as the white tom is pinned beneath the she-cat's unsheathed claws, a look of pure satisfaction wiped across her face as the clouds break and transparent droplets fall, soaking her pelt..

"Shakra!"  
The inky black she-cat jumped up, shaking her head wildly to shake the sleep away. Her yellow eyes are blinking in to focus, ready to jump straight back in to battle - but she was just in the barn, with her sisters just peering at her inqusitivley with their whiskers twitching. Shakra huffed and shook the hay from her pelt as her mother entered the barn.

"Do hurry, Shakra!" she called through a mouthful of mice. She was a dark grey and small cat, once a house cat but forced to live alone and raise her three kits. Mimi was mother to Shakra, Pepper and Pip and treated them like kits - despite them being almost adults now.

"Mimi!" she cried as her mother tried to wash being her ears, leaping away with a look of disgust on her face. "I'm not a kit anymore! If I was in the Clans, I'd be a warrior! I'm-"

"Shakra, that is enough! We must getting going on our morning walk. It is important for us to get our exercise!" Shakra huffed, following her mother and two siblings out of the barn. Shakra tried telling Pip and Pepper all about the warriors who lived in the forest, but they were not at all interested. Pepper, who thought she was always right just gave her sister a sideways look.  
"The 'clans' don't exist, mouse-brain. Why on earth would cats want to live in constant danger, fighting for not reason whatsoever!"

The black she-cat's whiskeres twitched irritably. Trust Pepper to come up with an answer like that. "They do exist, actually. Ravenpaw was going to be made a warrior soon! But he had an evil mentor who was plotting against the whole Clan! Come on, don't tell me you would turn down a life of adventure?"

Pepper fluffed her pelt out, shaking her head like Shakra had bees in her brain. "No way! No cat would! Unless they ate a bit of rotten vole, of course."  
She turned her nose up at her sister, turning to the smallest sibling - Pip, who just stood there nervously. "Right Pip?"  
The small dark grey she-cat just shrugged and ran to catch up with their mother, avoiding getting involved with another one of Pepper and Shakra's arguments.

"Just 'cause not all cats are mousehearts like you!" Shakra snarled, digging her claws in to the earth and confronting her sister with fury. Pepper just flicked her tail in annoyance as she always did when anyone tried to prove her wrong.  
"Well atleast I don't get dragged in to silly little kit stories!"

Shakra bristled further, ears lying flat on her skull as her heroes were belittled, but said no more. No real warrior would like mouse-brained words upset her. The rest of their walk was in an awkward silence, with the two siblings at a constant glare-war with eachother and it seemed to drag on forever. At last they arrived at the garden wall before the barn, where she met Ravenpaw every other sun-high.

"Were here! Can I go now?"

Mimi looked concerned, turning to face her daughter with confusion clouding her eyes. "If this tom is putting all this in your head, I will not be happy.. I don't think it's the best idea.." Pepper sniggered. "But, I did promise..so I guess I have to let you go. Ok, go ahead. But be careful!"

Shakra mewed her goodbyes, giving Pepper an extra special smirk as she walked off. The older she-cat gave a 'hmph' and turned tail, stalking back to the barn. And then she was a blur of black, leaping athleticly over the grey wall and landing neatly. She darted through the tall grass, imagining she was a ThunderClan cat sneaking up on a WindClan patrol, ready to attack.

"If only I were a Clan cat.." she murmured as she went, pushing through the fronds. "I would most certainly have a bigger adventure than a morning walk!"


	2. Raven's Tales

"ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors." Redtail urged. "Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Tigerclaw's amber-eyed faze steadily, then reared away and sprang on to a boulder at the edge of the trees.  
"Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" he yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed towards Redtail. For a heartbeat, the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Oakheart yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory.  
Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the siganl and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of the Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees. Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest.

"So ThunderClan gave up the battle?" Shakra gasped, her eyes wide at the idea of fighting for her Clan. Ravenpaw had described it so well, she felt like she was almost there..  
"Yes." he meowed quickly, tail twitching. "But there is more,"

In a deserted clearing, an old grey she-cat sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping cats.  
A small tortoishell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless.  
The grey cat dipped her head in gretting. "How is Mousefur?" she mewoed.  
"Her wounds are deep, Bluestar," answered the tortoishell, settling herself on the night-cool grass. "But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly."  
"And the others?"  
"They will all recover, too."  
Bluestar sighed. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf."  
She tilted her head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten on it's own territory since I became leader," she murmured. "These times are difficult for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive."  
"But the year is only just beginning," Spottedleaf pointed out calmly. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes."  
The grey cat twitched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend it's territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."  
"Are to asking StarClan for answers?" meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.  
"It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.  
"Not for some moons, Bluestar."  
Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled. Bluestar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upwards.  
After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and turned to Bluestar. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmured. A distant look came to her eyes. "Fire alone can save our Clan."  
"Fire?" Bluestar echoed. "But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"  
Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me."  
The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. Fire will save our Clan."

"Wow!" murmured Shakra in amazement. Ravenpaw nodded.  
"Definatly. I suppose when Bluestar saw his flame-coloured pelt, she wondered if perhaps he was the cat of the propechy. She invited him to the Clan and since Rusty had always wanted to explore beyond his fence, he accepted."  
Shakra considered it for a heartbeat, her whiskers twitching. The elderly tom went to continue again but the black she-cat leaped to her paws.  
"But Clan cats hated kittypets, right? So why did they accept him?"  
"Nobody did at first, I guess. But leaders decision was final. He was later named Firepaw and was mentored by Bluestar herself, and Graypaw and I were very good friends with him - but there was other apprentices like Dustpaw and Sandpaw who seemed to hate him, for whatever reason." Ravenpaw let out a mrrow of laughter, and Shakra chuckled as he went on to explain how they later became mates and had kits.  
"So what does this have to do with the propechy?"  
"I'm getting there!" he huffed, whiskers twitching. "Now, there was another cat who really hated kittypets - my mentor, Tigerclaw." Shakra's fur stood on end suddenly at the mention of the vicious dark tabby who she had heard so little of, Ravenpaw had always been a little skittish when talking about his old mentor.

"He watched Firepaw, always waiting for him to slip up. Tigerclaw had to keep those amber eyes on me aswell, because I knew his secret."

Shakra gave Ravenpaw a quizzical glance. What on earth was he talking about? What secret? He seemed to read her mind, and answered at once.  
"There's another part to the battle with RiverClan. Tigerclaw was always power-hungry and when the battle came, he took his chance. Tigerclaw killed Redtail."  
Ravenpaw shivered, and so did Shakra. How could someone kill a Clanmate in cold blood?  
"Firepaw found out Tigerclaw didn't trust me, and planned on killing me! So one moon-high me and Firepaw left camp, travelling until we found Barley and his barn. I liked it there, so Firepaw left and told the Clan I died falling off a cliff hunting." He paused, whiskers twitching and the black cat urged him to go on.

"Anyway, Tigerclaw was still hoping to be deputy but was outraged when Lionheart was chosen instead! But Lionheart dies, and Tigerclaw is named deputy. Fireheart is still determined to reveal Tigerclaw's treachery - he was planning on getting some outlaws to kill Bluestar so he could rule the Clan! The Clan is fighting fiercly with these cats but Fireheart can see Tigerclaw slipping in to Bluestar's den. Fireheart arrives just in time and Tigerclaw is sent in to exile - leaving Bluestar to name Fireheart as deputy."

"Wow! That's great!" Shakra meowed.

"Wait, theres more! Bluestar is still utterly heart-broken that her warrior would turn on her and for the longest time, Bluestar did nothing for her Clan, ever when things took a turn for the worst. Tigerclaw still planned to kill Bluestar and led some dogs-"

"Dogs!" Shakra yowled at the top of her voice, neck fur on end and her ears flat on her head. "But how could he-"

"Because, it's Tigerclaw! A vicious, blood-thirsty and power-hungry cat who wants to so badly to rule the entire forest!"

Shakra shuddered at the thought of him, leading dogs to a Clan he was once loyal to - leaving them to tear up the cats, bit by bit..

"Tigerclaw led dogs into the Clan territory, using a queen he had killed to use as bait. This was the tipping point for Bluestar and they made a plan but it was in vain - the dogs took the last of her lives. Her last words told Fireheart how fire had saved the clan; he had defeated the dogs. Fireheart is now leader, but it wasn't over yet."

"What?" Shakra meowed in horror, "There's more?!"

"Everyone was shocked when Tigerclaw appears as Tigerstar, leader of Shadowlan. He is also in charge of BloodClan - that plan backfires as Scourge announces he wants to be in charge of the forest and kills Tigerstar; all nine lives at a time! He tells the Clans to leave by the next morn; or they would all be slaughtered."

"What...happened?" Shakra gulped.

"The four Clans joined as one to drive these cats out." the black she-cat felt a wave of relief wash over her. She imagined herself, fighting besides the fiery tom - cheering in victory and standing in front of the whole Clan as he announced her as dep-

"Well, Shakra, you should probably be going." Ravenpaw's voice lifted her from her warrior fantasy. Shakra did not want to leave, but she knew she must.

"Well, it's getting dark and you should probably be getting home.." Ravenpaw muttered, lifting her from her warrior fantasy. Shakra sighed and went to leave - turning back once,

"Where are the warriors now?"

"Well - they live by a lake now, very far to the west. Pass the sundrown place, you could find them - all four."

Shakra nodded, considering this. She meowed her goodbyes to Ravenpaw and headed home. If only she could meet them..


	3. Not a Kit

**AN: Slightly short and it's choppy, but I didn't know what else to do and it looked a lot longer on Word. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Shakra set foot in the barn, her mother covered her with licks and purrs. The black cat pushed her mother away, hissing in fury. "Stop! I can wash my self. I am not a kit!"

"I know you aren't a kit, Shakra. I just worry about you getting hurt out there in the woods. And what Ravenpaw is teaching you makes you...overconfident." Shakra's whiskers twitched, annoyed.

"I know, Shakra." she meowed with her tail flicking impatiently. "But I just worry. Ravenpaw is telling you these stories, and your becoming overconfident."

Shakra's whiskers twitched in annoyance, huffing as she padded away. Pepper was napping on a soft bale of hay, and Pip was washing herself - Mimi racing over and began helping her wash. Shakra grolled her eyes and decided she'd had enough of her family. She used her powerful back legs to propell herself to a higher shelf.

"What's wrong with wanting to have a more exciting life? I want adventure, not a morning walk! My life is no different to a kittypet!"  
Her mind was swirling with thoughts, and soon slumber overcome her.

The sun was almost completly hidden when Shakra woke next. Mimi dropped a squirrel in front of Shakra's black paws, "I brought a squirrel. Are you hungry?"

Shakra rose to her paws and pushed past the dark grey cat, beginning the decent to the barn floor with her mother hot on her heels.

"You need to eat, Shakra. Please don't walk away from me, I'm your mother!"

Shakra whirled around bristling with fury.

"I can catch my own food! Ravenpaw taught me how. I can take care of myself!" she hissed through her teeth, holding back what she really wanted to scream.

Mimi licked Shakra's shoulder, mewing softly. "I'm supposed to take care of you, silly!"

"Me, silly? No. Your all the mouse-brains here, living like pampered kitty-pets! I can take care of myself, watch me. I'll move in with Ravenpaw - someone who will let me prove that I can because I'm not a kit!"

Shakra's head was spinning and she felt prickly all over. She wanted all of the anger that was spilling from her to come to an end. And there was only one way. Shakra stared firmly at her family, ignoring her sister's mumurs and glances.

"Shakra, stop!"

"Don't you ever tell me what to do!" she snarled, ears flat on her head. Before she could stop herself her claws were flying at Mimi's face - drawing blood across her muzzle. Shakra froze, Pip and Pepper were yowling in alarm. None of them had ever layed a paw on there mother before.

Shakra broke away from the looks and ran, her paws pounding on the hay as she left the barn and in to the comfort of the dark forest.

Blood was pounding in her head, her thoughts clouded with anger, pain and confusion. Her heart was heavy with sadness. The black she-cat wasn't paying attention to where she was going, tumbling over a sharp rock and landing in a pit of mud. Bloodied and dirty, she looked up to the sky.

"Oh StarClan, please help me."

A familar scent flooded her mouth, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ravenpaw approaching. He looked panicked and mumbled something that she couldn't pick up on, next thing she knew he had her scruff in his mouth and he was carefullly taking her back to his barn.

Ravenpaw lay her on a bed of hay and began cleaning her wound, moving on and washing her whole pelt. She was too weak to oblidge.

The tom was soon asleep, and Shakra sat up. She wondered what she was going to do - she had been so stupid to think she could live with Ravenpaw, he was sure to send her back home.

Shakra slipped silently out to the fresh air, lifting her muzzle to the skies and gazed at Silverpelt. The brighest star shone in the west, and beckoned her.

The she-cat got to her paws and gave her silent goodbyes to her friend, and began trotting to the west.

"If I'm ever to discover my true destiny, I must find the Clans.


	4. The Beginning

**AN: Put another chapter up to excuse the shortness of the last one. Hope you enjoy! R&R please (:**

* * *

The sun was rising and it warmed Shakra's black pelt as she stepped further away from home. Sometimes she was tempted to turn back and run, back to the life she knew - she was scared.  
"A warrior is not afraid," she repeated "A warrior is not afraid."  
She held her head high as she padded through the forest, paw after paw.

As the forest came to an end, the sun was almost at it's peak. A smelly grey strip made her pause, looking both ways - it continued in both directions.

She had been here before, with Ravenpaw. The Thunderpath.

"Please Ravenpaw!" she begged, bouncing at his paws. The older tom rolled his eyes and with a sigh replied,  
"No, Shakra. It's far too dangerous, your mother will claw my ears off!"

The Thunderpath was clear and Shakra dared to place her paw on the hot ground. A red monster shot by and sent a very shocked Shakra flying backwards.

Shakra shook her black head, getting back to her paws. She reminded herself a warrior would never give up, and checked the Thunderpath again. Then she shot by.

Safely on the other side, Shakra stopped panting and looked back. Her adventure had truly begun now, there was no going home.

She looked around to notice there was a clump of Twoleg nests. Shakra tasted the air and listened carefully, but there had been no Twolegs here recently. It was quiet, except the occasinal rustle of prey.  
"Prey!" she gasped, suddenly feeling very hungry.

Shakra tried to remember everything she could, thinking of every detail Ravenpaw had given her.  
First she had to find the prey. Shakra parted her jaws and scented the air, eventually catching on to the scent of a mouse. Shakra checked that she was downwind before proceeding to stalk her prey - crouching close to the ground but not letting her tail waver, moving slowly and silently like a panther. When she was about a tail-length away, the she-cat gathered her hind legs under her and leapt through the air - "Oh no!" she cried as she landed just over from her prey. The mouse was making it's escape, weaving and twisting and totally confusing Shakra.

She swiped blindly through the undergrowth, trying to hook her claws to it's body. She was too hungry to let it go.

The next thing she knew, the scent of blood filled her mouth. A warmth was situated between her paws and Shakra grinned and snatched up her prey, letting it dangle from her jaws.

After finishing her meal and licking her whiskers, Shakra found herself looking for the west star - only to find the sun was too high in the sky. Then she remembered something her mother had told her and her sisters.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." sighed Mimi as she gazed to the sky. The sun was sinking below the moors in the distance, casting orange and pink rays across the long strech of sky. Pip nodded eagerly, pressing close to her mother. "You know, kits - the sun sets in the west and rises in the east. Remember it always, you might need it someday."  
Pepper snorted, raising her nose to the odd-coloured sky. "I won't, mama because I've got you!"

Shakra sighed at the thought of her family, and how rudely she had left them behind. Maybe she should have apologised for spilling her mother's blood, after all she was her mother..suddenly a strong scent brought herself out of her thoughts. What on earth was that?

"Twoleg!" she snarled and two large kits nosily lumbered from their nests towards Shakra. They yowled at eachother and clumsily pushed at eachother with their strangely hairless paws. They were approaching, not noticing her until last second. Shakra looked around frantically for somewhere to hide, to escape - with no such luck.  
They pointed their paws at the she-cat, and bent there forepaws awkwardly and something spiralled through the air towards her. Stones!

They hit her flank, sharp and causing pain. Some whizzed past her ears and skimmed her pelt, a larger stone hitting her in the back of her head - causing her to stumble and slow down, enough for them to grab her by the tail and lift her off the ground. She yowled and hissed furiously as they swung her to and fro; squirming in their grasp. The other Twoleg kit batted her flank with it's large paws, tugging on her pelt and scraping stones down her side. Shakra could feel the blood rushing to her head, and with one last twist to free herself she managed to hook her claws in to his flesh, dragging them to sucsesfully draw blood. It shrieked but did not release her; instead flinging her in to a fence. She hit it with a sickening thud, and they yowled at her and threw some more stones before running off.

Shakra groaned as she got to her paws, ignoring the pain in her back end and getting away as quick as she could with her fur fluffed up. She sprinted past the Twoleg nests, making sure she kept to the west. Tall trees welcomed her in the distance. Her head throbbed and her legs ached, it felt like that lovely black tail was about to fall off - but she still kept going. She didn't want to hang around for them to come back!


	5. Forest of Dreams

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Been away for awhile! Enjoy, R&R.**

* * *

Shakra's black pelt was a blur as she darted through the forest, her heart pumped in her chest. She had run so far and her body ached with hunger and lack of water, which resulted in her collapsing under the shade of a huge oak tree. The she-cat was panting heavily and just lay there for awhile before glancing up at the sun which was slowly rising from the east. _Good,_ she thought. _I'm still on the right track._

After awhile, when she felt a bit better, Shakra stood up and peered at her surroundings. She was in a oak forest which seemed to go on for miles in each direction, only a small stream run just west of were she currently stood. Shakra raced over and drank eagerly, quenching her thirst.

_I should eat and then find a place to rest,_ she thought. _Somewhere safe._Shakra knew it was silly but she still felt that the Twoleg kit's would find her again. Shakra scented the air and soon picked up on a mouse that was sat crunching a nut beneath a massive oak leaf. The she-cat stalked forward with her improved hunting crouch and sailed through the air, landing and neatly killing the prey with a blow to the neck. Shakra ate greedily and searched for a place to settle down and sleep.

She soon found a hollowed out log where the ground started to rise upward and filled it with moss she found next to the stream. She checked one last time for danger before settling down in to her make-shift home and falling in to a slumber.

Dreams came to Shakra that night. She was stood in a forest that she had never seen before, but somehow it seemed familiar and homely. The she-cat slunk through the undergrowth, not knowing in whom's territory she was in.  
As she poked her nose in to a clearing, her heart started to race with excitement. She could scent of cats, which were mixed in with the forest - forest cats? Her paws itched with curiosity - could this be the place where the warriors lived?

The leaves rustled behind her. Shakra spun around in alarm, her fur on end and her hackles raised ready to attack..

A tall, majestic cat with flame colored fur stood blinking at her with large green eyes. Shakra suddenly felt the urge to sit down and dip her head in respect. Her fur fell flat and she felt calmed by his presence.  
"I am sorry for my behavior." she meowed, softly, head still bowed low. "Please forgive me."  
This cat had authority and power, though she wasn't sure how - her tail flicked back and forth, suddenly self-conscious of her scruffy pelt. The tom smiled warmly and signaled for her to follow him.

She darted in to the undergrowth after the handsome flaming tom. He seemed to almost fly, his paws not staying on the ground for long and yet propelling him so fast that Shakra had trouble keeping up with him. The black she-cat watched the scenery fly by - the powerful and tall oak trees, the beautiful dancing leaves, the birds swooping after the squirrels that leapt from branch to branch. Soon, Shakra noticed she was running along side the tom who was slowing his pace - so she did also. He came to a stop and Shakra sat beside him.  
"Why have you brought me here?"

After what felt like a moon, the mysterious cat finally spoke. "Why are you here, Shakra?" he murmured. Shakra flicked her tail in annoyance - that's what she had been asking him!

"Because you brought me here!" she mewed, bristling with annoyance. The fiery cat just shook his head, and Shakra sighed and mewed bravely, "I am on my way to find the Clans."

"Why?" He asked. Shakra's tail drooped. The reason she was leaving was a bit shameful. Shakra shifted her paws a little before replying.

"I got in to a fight with my mother, and...I clawed her muzzle." She admitted, glancing up and expecting a deep look of concern and disapproval, but the tom just sat patiently waiting for her to continue. "But I left because I had nothing there! I want adventure and to do things on my own!"

The orange cat blinked at her. "You remind me of our medicine cat, Jayfeather. He is blind and quite sensitive. When cats try to help him with something, he can get very snappy. He does not want people think he is helpless, just because he is blind. Jayfeather didn't even let his mother groom him!" Shakra leapt to her feet.

"I can understand that! My mother always tries to groom me and give me fresh-kill when I can do it myself! I just wish my mother would give me some freedom." The fire-colored cat's eyes blinked sympathetically.

"I understand wanting freedom, Shakra. But sometimes you need someone to depend on. Too much freedom is never a good thing. That's what our kin is for. To make sure all of our freedom doesn't get us in trouble." Shakra rolled her eyes. All of her respect for the cat vanished, along with her dignity.

"You sound just like her!" Shakra wailed, tail lashing irritably. "I thought you would understand! I don't need you or anyone! I'm fine on my own." Shakra was suddenly overcome with frustration, and began to run away from the tom as fast as her paws would take her. She could count on nobody, not even this tom. Tears clouded her eyes and her anger for the fire coloured tom welled up inside of her. Shakra skidded to a halt as realization of who he was hit her - she spun around and charged through the foliage, following the tom's scent. Blood roared in her ears as she searched for the flamed pelt, finally arriving in the clearing where they had talked and she felt relived.

But only for a heartbeat.

"Don't need me, Shakra?" he roared, his orange pelt bursting in to flames. "Then you are alone!"  
The forest around her was glowing orange and Shakra whimpered in desperation as she was slowly falling in to a darkness with nothing to grab, and no way to save herself. The shadows were swallowing her up, and she let out one last desperate plea;

"Firestar, help me!"


End file.
